happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Mythical Creature Friends
Happy Mythical Creature Friends is a spin-off created by XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx. This was created because of the creator's love for mythical creatures. The characters speak clear English but the spin-off does have deaths in it. Characters Protagonists *Waka: A female dragon who can breathe fire but very little and can't fly. * Maniacal: A male werewolf who can't really speak English. He always carries around a meat cleaver or, in rare cases, an ax. He goes crazy when he hears a whistle but calms down when he sees a piece of meat. * Maymay: A merwolf who is evil but cute. She tends to betray people and trick people with her sweets. He makes fun of almost everyone, even her friends. * Mimi: A nice and cute mercoon. She tends to play with her friends and she likes to make friends. * Cammery: A griffin who is shy. He carries around a aquarium that has fish along with Maymay, Mimi and Dye. He likes sea creatures and flying even though he can't. * Dye: A male sea serpent. He's pretty small and likes to collect things. He kinda acts like a female at time. * Clam: A calm and nice fairy. She's seen carrying around a cat, petting it from time to time. She can grant wishes but she only does it when one is her friend. * Wail: A weak and cute imp. He's really weak and doesn't like to pull pranks. He cries from time to time. * Munt: Munt is a pegasus who likes to bully people. He tends to pick on the weaker tree friends (except Wail). * Bella: A vampire who likes romance novels and romance. She's always looking for love and always carries around a red umbrella with her to protect her from the sun. She is also weak and rude to other girls that are not her friend. * Dim: A troll who is always wondering where he put his things. He's kind of stupid but is a nice guy overall. * Unu, Dos and Tulo: Three hydra siblings. ** Unu: A female hydra. She's kind of stupid but really nice. She tends to get herself (and her siblings) into trouble. ** Dos: A male hydra. He's mean and has had it with his siblings. He gets annoyed easily and hates it when someone calls him "Middle". ** Tulo: A female hydra. She's really shy and easily scared of things. She backs away from things easily. * Goatly, Leon and Slither: Chimera siblings. ** Goatly: A female goat. She likes to play video games and really doesn't do anything. She's really smart but she doesn't show it. ** Leon: A male lion. He's stupid, weird and really lazy. He likes to make friends but has trouble because he looks really mean. ** Slither: A male snake. He's smart but no one really listens to him unless something really bad is happening. He also hates being ignored. * Ollo: A male sharing leprechaun who is a dog. He always shares with his friends but not with anyone else. * Hut: A male and friendly manticore. He likes to make friends but has trouble because he looks like he would hurt someone. * Majesty: A female and optimistic unicorn. She's optimistic about almost everything and almost never stops smiling. * Kellp: A female yeti who has low tolerance for rudeness. She likes people using manners and being nice to each other. Antagonists * Congress: A mean centaur who wants to capture the mythical creatures and use them. Episodes Season 1 # A Mythical Halloween: The mythical creatures come out on Halloween night to have fun. Category:XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Spinoffs Category:Spinoffs Category:Under Construction